


Firsts

by agroovymutation



Series: JJBek Week 2017 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, JJBek Week, JJBek Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agroovymutation/pseuds/agroovymutation
Summary: First kisses.  First heartbreaks. Otabek has wanted JJ for a long time, and JJ has wanted him, too. There were some delays, but they find each other again.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I did not have a beta for this. Day 1 for JJBek Week 2017 (First, and tossed in a tiny bit of Social Media, too). I like fun, fluffy stuff. Thanks for reading! My tumblr is - itskjstyle.tumblr.com

Otabek was JJ's first kiss, when they were fifteen and sixteen. It had been obvious to Otabek that it was JJ's first. It had been an awkward few moments. JJ had leaned in while they were talking about their jumps. He planted his lips on Otabek's, and just let them rest there. He seemed unsure about how to proceed from there. After a few moments, he pulled away and said, sporting his signature smirk, "I have been wanting to do that for awhile!"

"Same," Otabek answered immediately. He realized it had sounded lame after all was said and done, but he couldn't take it back.

Though he had been glad he did answer, as after practice kisses in the locker room became routine. JJ got better, and Otabek was patient with him. He had even started to look forward to stealing those precious few moments before rinkmates would interfere.

JJ became Otabek's first heartbreak on the day that he had introduced him to Isabella. It had only been about two months after their first kiss, and though they had never officially dated, Otabek had thought that there was _something_ there. He had clearly been wrong. JJ told him that he met Isabella through church and school, and his parents seemed to love her already.

He was different with her than he was with him. Otabek couldn't pinpoint the reasoning exactly. He left town a week later, and without realizing it - he became JJ's first heartbreak.

The first time they talked after that was when JJ had invited Otabek to dinner. He had turned down the offer with little thought. He didn't need the resurgence of feelings, nor did he want any distractions before the final. Not long after that, he found out that Isabella and JJ were engaged. He had been glad he turned down the offer to eat with them.

The two had never really texted before, but the first thing JJ sent Otabek from his new phone was a request to talk on Skype. It had been in January after the finals. Otabek put off answering for almost a week before he finally agreed. He set a time when it would be early for JJ, but late enough for himself that he could make an excuse and get off the call should he need to.

It was the first time they had ever talked on Skype. Otabek initiated the call and JJ had picked up almost immediately. 

The sight was a surprise. JJ's eyes were puffy, bloodshot, and his cheeks were red. The bright light that typically surrounded him was dulled. There seemed to be a dark cloud hanging over him. Otabek almost asked him how long he had been crying. Is this why he had made a request to talk nearly a week? Had JJ been crying this whole time? 

All that Otabek managed to say was, "JJ..." 

JJ tried to look like everything was fine the moment he heard Otabek's voice. He wasn't able to pull it off. Instead of trying to avoid the topic that would inevitably come up, JJ jumped right in. "Isabella and I broke up."

Ah. Otabek was silent.

"We were together like three years, Otabek. And she told me she was concerned we were rushing. It just...was such poor timing, really." He frowned. "And I agreed, but... " he didn't seem able to find the words, but Otabek understood.

Just because they both knew that it probably would be the best choice for them to split at the time, didn't mean it hurt any less. And then, Otabek felt bad for him, too. He realized that they had barely talked in those three years, and he was barely able to call himself a friend to JJ. Did he have no one else to call? Didn't he have a closer friend?

He thought maybe JJ was lonely. 

JJ continued, though, without prompting. "I was...wanting to know if I could come stay with you for a couple weeks. I need to get away and it'd be nice to see you again."

That was why he was calling, then. 

Otabek wanted to tell him no. Instead, the answer that came was, "Alright." He nearly cursed. He knew he shouldn't. He didn't need a distraction, but he had a hard time turning him down. He had a chance to be a friend to JJ again.

There was a flicker of brightness there. "I'll see you in a week." JJ had decided this without really consulting him, of course. Otabek bet he had bought the ticket already.

"Alright," Otabek said again. It had been nearly all he had said during this conversation. The call ended shortly after.

The week passed quickly. Otabek had agreed to meet JJ at his apartment, and so JJ took a taxi to the address he had been given. He had arrived after Otabek's practice for the day, knocking on the door. Otabek had been expecting him, and let him in, picking up one of the bags from the sidewalk and leading JJ to the spare room. It seemed to function mostly as a place where Otabek could keep his equipment for both his work as a DJ and figure skater.

JJ seemed to be doing better than when they had talked on Skype, at least by Otabek's estimation, but he didn't ask. He felt like he could only ask when he could call himself a friend again. While JJ settled himself, Otabek opted to put together some food for the both of them. It hadn’t been any fancy, just a couple of sandwiches.

JJ hadn’t needed to do much to settle himself there. He plugged in his cellphone and laptop to charge, then made his way to grab a sandwich. He set it on a paper towel and made himself comfortable on Otabek’s couch.

“I haven’t showered yet,” Otabek said, “but after that we can...do something. Like watch a movie.” He wasn’t sure where to start. Years ago, when they had trained together, they had been friends, but the friendship disappeared when Otabek left town. He wasn’t sure how to start over. They were both different people than they had been then. That was expected. If they had kept contact, then maybe it would have turned out different. And it wasn’t like the fizzling of their friendship was JJ’s fault entirely, part of it was his own.

He made no attempts to contact him.

JJ shrugged, smiling. “Movie it is. And thanks for the sandwich.” He bit into it. 

Otabek watched him for a moment before shifting off to his bathroom to clean himself up. He was careful to make it fast, not wanting to leave his guest alone for too long. He put on a sweatpants and hoodie before reappearing in the living room. JJ had made himself comfortable on the couch. He had found Netflix, and was sprawled across all of the cushions there.

“Move your legs,” Otabek said, approaching.

JJ shifted to sit up correctly, and Otabek sat down next to him. “Your couch is comfortable,” JJ said. He could have easily fallen asleep there. A long day and a half traveling had gotten him here, so he was ready to just fall asleep before Otabek had reappeared. He closed the distance between himself and Otabek, leaning against him slightly. He was smiling. The typical smirk was gone. 

Otabek knew that this wasn’t a show for his sake. It was a genuine smile.

“I’ve heard,” Otabek answered. Friends had spent the night on it more than once. He wondered if he would end up finding JJ out here in the morning, since he had heard it could be more comfortable than the bed.

Interrupting his thoughts, JJ tugged the front of Otabek’s hoodie, pulling the other towards himself. He planted a kiss on his lips. There was none of the awkward inexperience that had been there in any of their other kisses. JJ had gotten practice, and that wasn’t something Otabek wanted to think about. Instead, he thought of their first kiss. The kiss they had wanted to share, but JJ had finally initiated in a brief moment of bravery. But when Otabek was brought back, realizing what was happening, he planted his palms on JJ’s shoulders, gently shoving him off.

“JJ, no.”

“Is it Yuri?” JJ asked. He looked hurt.

“No,” Otabek answered. “We’re just friends.” It wasn’t like it was an uncommon speculation.

“I saw the way you guys performed together, and I’d get it.” He raised one of his eyebrows. If that wasn’t it, then he wanted to know _what_ it was that had prompted Otabek to push him away.

“You just broke up with your fiance,” Otabek answered. He didn’t want to be JJ’s rebound. If he were to have JJ, he wanted to have him because he was _wanted_ , not just because he happened to be there when he was upset over a heartbreak.

JJ threw his arms towards the air. “Come on, Otabek.” He leaned in, “I know you have wanted to do this for a long time. Me, too.”

Correct. 

And then, JJ did something incredibly unfair, and _pouted_. 

He sighed. “Are you serious?” Otabek asked. “I mean about this. About me.”

JJ jumped up off of the couch. “Absolutely,” he said. “I’ll prove it.” He picked up his feet, heading towards the room he had settled himself in. He slid across the tile in his socks, scrambling. He reappeared after a few moments, phone in hand. He turned on the front-facing camera, and held it up above them.

“Smile,” JJ said.

Otabek didn’t. He failed to see how this was making a point, but then there was JJ, leaning into his space and kissing his cheek. He heard the sound of the camera several times. Otabek’s expression shifted to the slightest smile.

He pulled away, swiping at his phone for a few moments. And then Otabek felt a buzz coming from his phone in his pocket.

There was a few from Instagram - he had been tagged in a --

“Damn it, JJ!” he lunged at him, dropping his phone to the cushions.

JJ laughed. He held his phone up to him, showing him the post. “So, Otabek. Will you give me a chance?” he said. 

Otabek had a hard time telling JJ ‘no’. He always had. And even though he wanted to tell him to delete the Instagram post before people think it’s serious, he decided that he’d let himself say yes. Not just because JJ asked, but because he wanted it. He had wanted it since their first kiss. “Alright, we can try this. But...I’m not going to be a rebound. And if it starts to seem like it, I’m not going to continue.”

A smirk, a wink. “That’s fair.” JJ tugged Otabek’s shirt, falling down onto the couch, and resting his phone on the arm of the couch. He pulled him into a kiss, this time, he wasn’t going to let him get away.

The post itself appeared in gossip articles online not long after the post went up. It was one of the pictures JJ managed to snag where Otabek had the slightest of smiles. The text that went with it said:

**The King found his Hero @otabek_altin #kingandhero #kingjj #otabekaltin**


End file.
